


nights

by godjaesung (anklusmos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Rated T for language, but not really, ig?? renjun is kinda going through it, renjun centric, will i ever learn to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anklusmos/pseuds/godjaesung
Summary: “You know,” he started as he passed the phone back, “You’re not as bad as you’re made out to be.”“You think?”“Well, for a half demon half vampire prince, I think you’re pretty great.”orrenjun makes some discoveries about jaemin na.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: RENMIN FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	nights

Renjun didn’t know what he was doing here. 

He curses himself for letting Jisung drag him to a ridiculous house party under the pretense of meeting his boyfriend. Which he did, Chenle was a charming sweetheart and now Renjun had a new best friend. He still doesn’t know what he’s doing here. 

Don’t get him wrong, Renjun loved parties. He was known for being the _life_ of the party, introducing crazy drinking games, inventing the most scandalous dares or tearing up the dance floor. But today… He simply wasn’t feeling it. 

His eyes scan the random living room swarmed with sweaty teenage bodies, absorbing the deep EDM bass humming through the ground, tickling the palm of his feet. The bright, tacky disco lights haphazardly attached to the delicate bulbs, his eyes followed the poor attempts at Halloween decoration strung across the curtains. He didn’t know why he was here. In a lousy attempt to lift his spirits, he carefully shuffled and navigated his way to the cramped kitchen. And it worked- sort of. The fluorescent bulb made it difficult for his pupils to adjust, but at least he could see. 

The kitchen was much quieter, but not any better than the living room. Rather than drunk, hyperactive teenagers, it was packed with drunk, _horny_ teenagers. 

_The living room is definitely the lesser of two evils_ , Renjun thought bitterly to himself. He sighed and stepped through the doorway, sending a silent prayer that he wouldn’t accidentally bump into a couple making out. Thankfully it was answered, he safely made it to the kitchen island without making contact with any strange fluids. He sighed for the millionth time that evening before grabbing a solo cup and pouring the closest fruit juice and expensive spirit, not even bothering to measure out how many shots he dumped into the cup. He brought it up to his nose, sweet apple juice filled his senses, as soon as the liquid touched his tongue, the acidic, acetone taste of vodka hit the back of his throat. He gulped it in one. Not even pausing to take a breath. As soon as he lowered his cup, he felt the need to gag. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, his stomach folding against the sticky marble countertop. Renjun looked around the kitchen, aside from his obviously intoxicated peers, his eyes honed in on one couple. Ah, Jeno and Donghyuck. 

Was it weird that he’s had both of their tongues down his throat? Yes. Did he regret it? No. Both break ups were clean and filled with no hard feelings. They were his closest friends, and he couldn’t have been happier for them. Jeno and Donghyuck were a picture perfect couple. He smiled as he watched Donghyuck pull up the collar of Jeno’s flimsy fake cape. Renjun chuckled quietly to himself, Jeno’s incredible sense of humour really came through in his costume. What kind of vampire dresses up as _Count Dracula?_ Only Jeno Lee apparently. And adorably enough, it seemed like Donghyuck was dressed as his Countess, if the matching cape was any sort of indication. Jeno wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s neck, saying something that made the other throw his head back in pure unfiltered joy, before leaning back forward and resting his head on Jeno’s chest. Jeno looked pleased at his reaction, shooting Donghyuck a smile like no one was watching. Jeno pulled Donghyuck in for a soft kiss, and Renjun’s chest sank. It was a familiar feeling, and it wasn’t the first time that evening he’d felt it. The stone in his heart swelled in weight as Jisung introduced him to Chenle, his eyes morphing into hearts as he watched Chenle talk. Even with Chenle the weight began to drag. He’d only known the Faery for about 20 minutes before concluding that he was completely whipped for his fellow Witch. And it was so lovely to see, Renjun couldn’t have been happier for Jisung. He could bear the weight of his sadness when it came to his best friend, pushing aside his hollow emptiness for Jisung’s sake. 

As he stared at Jeno whispering sweet nothing into Donghyuck’s ear, he finally had a name for his new affliction. It was longing. 

He knew he was pretty fulfilled, good grades, incredible friends and was blessed with powers. It didn’t stop him longing for a relationship. Someone he could show his true self to, trust enough to be vulnerable with, and love him regardless. Usually Renjun did a fantastic job at suppressing this ugly jealousy and bitter sadness. It seemed like the unholy amount of vodka in his bright red cup was having an effect after all. 

Renjun hadn’t realised he was daydreaming until he heard Donghyuck screeching his name from across the room. His head snapped to Donghyuck’s left, Jeno was grinning and frantically waving him over. Renjun breathed in, putting on the most charming million watts smile he could muster.

“Would it kill you two to get a room?” Renjun playfully scolded. 

“You say that like you didn’t give Lucas Wong a public lapdance!” Jeno immediately shot back. Donhyuck giggled, and even Renjun couldn’t help laughing at the memory and cursed imagery brought to mind. 

“But I did a good job didn’t I?” 

Donghyuck hummed in agreement. “Yeah, if me and Jeno weren’t already dating I definitely would have been jealous.” 

“You know what babe? Me too.”

Renjun flashed them a shy grin and willed the blood to stop rushing to his cheeks. “Shut up.” 

Donghyuck shot him an exaggerated wink. “But what’s up with you tonight? You seem… Quiet.” 

Jeno nodded. “I’m surprised you haven’t initiated a dance off with Jisung yet.” he remarked light heartedly.

Renjun shook his head. “Nah, he’s too busy with his adorable faery boyfriend.”

Donghyuck gasped and clapped his hands together “So it’s true! Little Jisung finally got his shit together!” 

Jeno raised a brow at his boyfriend. “Hyuck aren’t you a clairvoyant? I swear you told me-”

“Don’t be a vibe killer baby.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and smiled. “So? What’s he like?”

“Chenle Zhong is just as charming as they say he is,” Renjun played with the rim of his plastic cup. “Loud, animated, and very funny. But Jisung keeps him grounded, and he encourages Jisung to be… Confident. Step out of his shell a bit you know? Stand his ground.” He sighed wistfully. “They balance each other like yin and yang.”

Jeno and Donghyuck stared at him in awe. “Why are you so poetic when you’re tipsy?” asked Donghyuck. 

“Did you do a literal vibe check?” Jeno blurted out. Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend, scrunching his face in mild disgust and disbelief. He looked at Renjun again. 

“But like… Did you?”

Renjun face palmed. “Can you please stop calling it a vibe check! It’s just… Testing his aura.”

“Sounds like an asshole way of saying vibe check to me.” 

Renjun punched Jeno’s arm lightly and shot a harmless warning glare at Donghyuck. He sighed in defeat. 

“Yes, fine. I did a vibe check and he passed.” 

Jeno nodded in serious approval, his face so full of concentration Renjun couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Good. We can’t have one of the strongest witches in South Korea getting heart broken.” 

“But I’m not dating anyone.” 

Donghyuck gave his arm a light slap. “Get your head out of your ass for a second.” He grabbed Jeno’s cup and took a small sip. “Are you happy for him?”

“Of course I am. I never have to hear how cute Chenle looks on a daily basis anymore.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes so slightly, Renjun could have missed it. “Are you happy?”

Renjun froze. “Didn’t you just ask me that? Of course I’m happy.” 

“I mean for yourself, Jun.”

He hesitated for too long to make his yes believable. Jeno shot Donghyuck a warning look to drop it, they seemed to have an entire telepathic conversation. Maybe they did.

Donghyuck sighed. “Okay, you know we’re always here for you right?” 

“Of course Hyuck.” 

“Whenever you’re ready, Junnie.” Jeno gave his hand a tight squeeze. Renjun gave his cheek a wipe with the back of his hand, and they were kind enough not to bring attention to it. 

“God, I think you guys might just steal Jisung’s title as my best friend.” 

“Please, we have two years on that bitch. It’s been our title since we were in diapers.” 

Renjun gave them one last small smile before waving goodbye. He was desperate for some fresh air after the heavy turn in their conversation, and he was sure Jeno and Donghyuck were desperate for some alone time. He wandered through the hallway, fairly certain he saw Jisung and Chenle cosied up on the staircase, and Mark Lee doing shots with a fellow college freshman. After an eternity, he finally reached a double glazed door and sighed in relief. He tugged it open, trying his best to slide it open as quietly as possible as to go unnoticed. The biting cold autumn air hits his face, compared to the stuffy house it’s refreshing. Renjun has no coat on, but welcomes the dropping temperature as a way to sober up. He’s alone for the millionth time that evening, but he doesn't feel lonely. Not with the pitch black night sky and the few ancient stars to keep him company. He stares up at the night sky, trying his best to spot any constellations. 

“See that there?” A voice called out from his left. “I’m pretty sure it’s Orion.” 

“No, it’s actually Cassiopeia.” Renjun quietly replied. 

“I knew that,” The voice replied breezily. “I was just testing you.”

Renjun giggled. “A strange way to get to know someone.”

“I think It’s a very efficient test,” The voice seemed much closer now, more recognisable, but Renjun couldn’t put his finger on it. “You knew what the constellation was and immediately corrected me. So you have to be a Witch. Right?”

Renjun chuckled. “Perhaps you are.” He flicked his wrist and a burst of clean white light shimmered through the air. “I could just be an astronomy nerd.” 

“Nah,” They sat right next to him now. “I think you’re both.” 

Renjun smiled to himself and looked at the owner of the mystery voice, and to his surprise it was Jaemin Na, Infamous vampire, devilishly handsome, and rumoured half demon prince. Holy shit. Renjun was talking to royalty. 

“Oh my God… Prince Jaemin… Um-” 

Jaemin laughed at how flustered Renjun was getting. “Dude. Chill. Tonight I’m not rebellious vampire royalty. Tonight I’m just a fellow astronomy nerd. Okay?”

Renjun was still too shocked to respond.

“If you don’t agree I’ll have you punished for treason.” 

Renjun shook his head very rapidly. Jaemin was infamous for a reason, known for being ruthless and short tempered, quick and impulsive, harsh and stubborn. And if the half demon rumours were to be believed… Positively terrifying. 

“Sure… Jaemin?” 

He nodded in approval. Renjun had no clue how to talk to him now. The easy air of their previous banter had dissipated as soon as Renjun saw Jaemin’s beautiful face.

“Do you have a favourite constellation?” Jaemin asked as if there was no tension between them. Thank god, because Renjun had no idea how to break the ice.

“Hm… Aries and Sirius, for sure.”

Jaemin laughed. “I like Sirius too, it’s because it looks like a dog isn’t it?”

Renjun nodded shyly.

“Ah, so the cute boy is also a basic bitch.” 

Renjun scoffed in disbelief at being called basic, completely glossing over the fact that _Na fucking Jaemin_ just called him cute.

“So what are yours then, sweetheart?” 

Jaemin paused. Renjun hoped it was because of the flirting. 

“I think Orion and Hercules.” 

Renjun’s mouth dropped. “And you called _me_ basic!”

Jaemin giggled and leaned forward to clamp Renjun’s mouth shut. “Don’t do that or you’ll catch flies.” He crossed his legs and leaned back, using his arms to hold him up. “I like the story behind them, that’s all.”

Renjun could feel himself turning into the puppy eyes emoji. Who would have thought Jaemin Na, notorious half vampire prince, was a _dork?_

“A mythology nerd too? Damn Jaemin, did you have a life?” 

Jaemin immediately guffawed. Everyone was always too scared to joke with him like this. 

“You’re insulting me and I don’t even know your name.” 

“Oh! It’s Renjun.” Renjun bowed and held his hand out. “Renjun Huang.” Jaemin took his hand and dismissed his bow with a wave. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Renjun.” Jaemin gave him a very firm, but warm shake. Renjun couldn’t help noticing how soft Jaemin’s hands were. “So I was right about you being a Witch. Your surname… “

“Yeah.” Renjun scratched the back of his neck. “It seems like we’re both trying to forget who we are this evening, hm?” 

Jaemin gave him a minute nod. 

“What’s it like?” Jaemin frowned his brows. “You know, being a prince and all.” 

Jaemin hummed. “Hard work I guess. Having to keep up a front. All the rules we have to follow that I’m not particularly fond of.” He starts to pick at his cuticles. “It’s exhausting, even. My introverted ass can’t handle being around so many people for so long.” 

“Felt that.”

“What about you?” Renjun raised his brow. “What’s it like being one of the most powerful witches on the continent?” 

Renjun giggled and buried his face in his hands. “That’s literally such a stretch.”

“There’s no need to be humble! You’re that bitch!” Jaemin pried his hands off his face. “Is it bad?”

“God no,” Renjun quickly disagreed. “I love it, Helping people, power for the greater good and all. But sometimes I just want… More.”

“Oh?” Jaemin perked up. He still hadn’t let go of Renjun’s hands. 

“I want a boyfriend.”

Jaemin burst out laughing. “A lot of people do, you might need to get in line.”

Renjun huffed. “I know that, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting one. I see all my stupid friends so happy with their significant others and it makes me feel… “

“Lonely?” 

Renjun nods. Jaemin nods too. “Yeah… And people think you’re too busy to actually date so they don’t even consider trying to set you up?”

Renjun nods again. Jaemin sighs. “Responsibilities are the world biggest cockblock huh?” Renjun cackles and shakes his head in agreement. 

They fell into comfortable silence. 

"So… Thoughts on extraterrestrial life?" 

"Definitely out there, and I don't blame them for not fucking with Earth." 

Talking to Na Jaemin, half demon vampire Prince, was a lot easier than he thought it would be. 

Jaemin was thoughtful, a great conversationalist, and full of entertaining anecdotes about his shenanigans. 

"You live a very interesting life, Na." 

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "I've heard a lot about you too Huang. Didn't you give someone a lap dance?" 

Renjun groaned and put his hand between his knees. "How'd you even know about that?" 

Jaemin laughed. "I was there!" 

"Bullshit!" 

Jaemin grinned "Infamous rebellious teenager remember?" He leaned in closer like he was about to tell Renjun the secrets of the universe "I was the one who planned that party." 

Renjun rolled his eyes. "Of course. You seem like the kinda guy who would gather teenagers to get drunk in the middle of a forest." 

"It's the half demon in me." 

Renjun gawked in disbelief. "Wait. Those rumours are _real?"_

"Yeah," Jaemin picked at his cuticles, "Don't tell anyone though, it'll give them more reason to hate me." 

Renjun hummed "I think you're a pretty likeable person." 

"Really?" 

"Yup." He popped his p. "You just put up a stupid front. Not that I blame you of course. The people we're around, the crazy shit and responsibility that's put on us… I get it." Renjun picked at the grass he was sitting on, avoiding Jaemin's piercing gaze. "I do the same. Just more lowkey." 

"I don't think giving someone a lap-" 

Renjun shot him a death glare, casting a silent spell to seal his lips shut.

"It's nice getting to know the nerdy you, is what I'm trying to say," He finally looked Jaemin in the eye "You just need to let more people in, y'know?" 

"Thank you, Renjun." 

Time became a strange concept to them. Renjun knew it was past midnight, and he's pretty sure he was on the verge of getting frostbite. His intended 15 minute breather had turned into an endless heart to heart with Jaemin. Normally, Renjun hated opening up to people. He wasn't one to express himself verbally, he'd rather show his love and affection through gestures. If he did need to talk about something, all his friends and family knew it would take time and a hell of a lot of coaxing to get him to talk.

With Jaemin all of that was thrown out of the window. 

Maybe Renjun was still drunk and emotional but he was so ridiculously easy to talk to. He felt no judgement from Jaemin, or pity. Just sympathy and empathy. Exactly what he's been craving. 

It was getting colder and colder, they had been unconsciously shuffling closer and closer to retain as much body heat as possible. Eventually, Jaemin had his arm wrapped around Renjun's waist. Renjun couldn't find it in himself to cringe or be mad about it. 

Renjun finally mustered the courage to rest his head on Jaemin's shoulder when his stupid phone started ringing. He wanted to ignore it so badly, but the vibration was so insistent that Jaemin leaned back to give him a pointed look. Renjun sighed and answered. 

"Hello?" 

" _Renjun where the_ fuck _are you!"_ Jisung yelled into the mic. Renjun pulled his ear away and Jaemin giggled. " _I've been tearing this house apart looking for your stupid ass!"_

"Oh. I've been chilling in the garden. Sorry."

" _Sorry! Oh lord just stay put."_

Renjun's eyes widened "Wait. You're coming here?" 

Jisung scoffed " _Yeah dumbass. Our curfew is in 20 minutes and I'll be damned if I get grounded."_

"Jisung we're witches we're already damned." 

" _Fuck off. You really ruined my make out session."_

Renjun gagged and Jaemin laughed much louder. " _Jun? Are you with someone?"_

"Um…" Renjun hesitated and looked at Jaemin who shrugged back. "Yeah. Just a new friend."

_"Okay say bye bye now you can have a playdate another day."_

"You're an ass wipe." He yelled into the receiver before quickly hanging the phone up. 

"Sorry," Renjun huffed "Jisung gets grouchy when it's past his bedtime." 

Jaemin chuckled. "A playdate doesn't sound like a bad idea though."

Renjun smiled and raised a playful brow. "I think an actual date sounds much better." 

Jaemin laughed so airily it made Renjun smile even brighter. 

"Yeah. It sounds much, much better."

Renjun got up and dusted himself off, offering his hand to Jaemin and pulled him up. Jaemin was tall, but the height difference wasn’t uncomfortable. It was perfect. 

“I’ll- I’ll see you around?” 

Jaemin grinned. “Of course you will. My face is on national television.” Renjun punched his arm weakly. ”You’re not gonna ask for my number?” 

He face palmed, Jaemin giggled and handed his phone to Renjun. Renjun carefully dialled his number, called himself, and saved his contact as: _astronomy nerd, NOT a witch!!_

“You know,” he started as he passed the phone back, “You’re not as bad as you’re made out to be.” 

“You think?”

“Well, for a half demon, half vampire prince, I think you’re pretty great.”

Jaemin laughed and tugged at Renjun’s arm, pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks Huang.” 

He brought his head up from Jaemin’s shoulder and looked him in the eye, his gaze slowly trailed down the bridge of his nose before landing on his rosy lips. He could feel Jaemin take a sharp inhale as he leaned in, he could practically smell the lingering alcohol in Jaemin’s breath-

“Renjun you _shithead_!” 

Renjun groaned and Jaemin sighed. He whipped around and immediately started to curse at Jisung in Mandarin. 

“Stop being a little bitch.” Jisung cut him off. “Our curfew is in 5 minutes!” 

Renjun rolled his eyes so hard he was scared they would get stuck there. 

“We’ll continue this after our… Date.” Jaemin smirked. 

“I guess we will.” He gave Jaemin a quick peck on the cheek and ran over to Jisung. 

“You’re literally the biggest cockblock ever.” He snarled. 

“I can say the same thing about you!” Jisung immediately snapped back. “Seriously though… Did you like Chenle?” 

Renjun tried his best to loop his arm around Jisung’s shoulder. “He’s lovely, you’re very lucky to have each other.”

Jisung grinned but hid his smile behind his hands. He coughed, “Am I still tripping, or did you kiss _Na Jaemin’s_ cheek?”

“Nope.”

“No you didn’t kiss his cheek?”

He smacked the back of Jisung’s head. “Yes I did kiss his cheek you idiot.” 

Jisung rubbed the sore spot, “Well, I have a good feeling about him.” 

_Me too,_ he thought silently to himself as Jisung started the incantation that would bring them home. 

Renjun had no idea what he was doing at that party, but one thing he does know is that he thanks the heavens every day for making him meet Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! comments and kudos are my life blood so pls feel free to leave something <33
> 
> catch me on [twt](https://twitter.com/emojsung)


End file.
